Quest of Kings Special: Beyond the Mirror
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Side story to Quest of Kings. There are two mamodo worlds... both have battles for king... now an evil force will wreak havoc for both battlefields. 8 chosen mamodos, the same in both world must work together! Watch as Luffy meets Kiyo... Please R
1. The Return

A/N: Its the 2nd Quest of Kings Special! Yay! Oh yes there are two important OCs in the fic that I should straiten out...

Sakura Milna: AKA Mystical Sakura, a magical girl who identity isn't a secret and also Yuki's bookkeeper in the Zatch Bell world. She's a member of Kiyo's class and is good friends with him... she also knows the mamodo teams of Fulgore and Kanchome, (she despises Fulgore because of his music) and Hyde and Eido (she totalities Eido pervasion as much as possible... however it doesn't help that her dad think she's dating him and that he has a tenancy to freeload of her parents). Sakura is slowly looking it due to Kinky (see below), she's also the reason why Sakura and Yuki won't participate in mamodo battles. Her catch phrases are "The cherry blossom falls in the moonlight" (when fighting at night) "The Cherry Blossom blooms in the daylight" (when fighting in the day time) "Let Love Fill You Life!" (Before the final attack) "Take this Ice Strom of the Heart!" (before final attack in Ice Soul Shard Costume) "I HATE THAT RABBIT" (usually after punting Kinky, will say it at least once a chapter), she also punts Kinky a lot.

Kinky: Sakura's magical girl mascot... insane, deranged, psychopathic, crazed are all words to describe Kinky... her goals in life include: Stopping and defeating the Licno Empire, breaking as many laws as possible and making Sakura and her closet friends and family's life a living hell. She messes up Sakura's alarm clocks among other to Sakura... to Yuki she tells her lies and ruins mamodo battles by burning the opponents book with a flame thrower and Kiyo... long story short, she has pictures of him dressed like Sakura (See The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane Rabbit why he's dressed up like Sakura) her origin has yet to be explored. She's somehow immortal which explain why she survives Sakura's punts and the occasional game of Russian Rolette.

Both are from the fanfic The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane Rabbit...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or One Piece... if I did uncut for all! Uncut for all!

Sakura: Oookay...

Me: I do own Sakura, Yuki and Kinky and any other OC.

Quest of Kings Special: Beyond the Mirror

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Return

A boy who is a genius

A pop star who has many fans

A lonely girl who's parents had little time for her

A super star who sings breasts

A man who moved to Japan

A girl who is a warrior of love and justice

A rich young woman of noble blood

A girl who lost her parents

The one thing they have in common… the battle for mamodo king

A rubber man who longs to be king of the Pirates

A young woman who is quite greedy

A swordsman who dreams to be the best

A cook who loves the women

A reindeer who is a doctor

A cowardly liar who's goal is to be brave

A woman with a mysterious past

A rich girl who was once weak but now strong

One of the many things they have in common… the battle for mamodo king

Zatch and Luffy were just looking at the clouds being lazy as it was a very nice day… something funny pooped into Zatch's head.

"I wonder if there are other words…" said Zatch.

"There are there's the mamodo world…" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah… but I meant other than the mamodo world…" said Zatch.

"I'm pretty sure there are…" said Luffy knowing there are… but those are other stories…

"I wonder if there are other mamodo worlds as well…" said Zatch.

Little did either know that there was another mamodo world… that was close to their mamodo world… each held a battle at almost the exact same time (about 1 or 2 months apart) however this battle was threatened, a group of mamodos was gaining strength threatening to bring chaos to both worlds… one mamodo was part of this group but she chose to leave right before the battle started… she told the king that this group created creature that no mamodo can destroy…however she knew a way to destroy them… but inserting a special power in the books of a chosen few, the number 8 was chosen some in weaklings, some those who might make the battle mid way though… mostly weaklings… this mamodo named Reena chose them because was on the inside… not the power… in one world as predicted some of the books were burned… however in the other all 8 were in tact. Reena in one world got word and approached the council that was in charge of this about this.

"So Reena the word is that the Knowlie are preparing… what the word about you chosen 8…" said a mamodo.

"Well as you know I've been watching the battle though my projection… before I tell the whole story I will shop you the stats of each team…" said Reena a projection began show behind her, "first off is Zatch Bell, started off as weakling but has since gotten stronger his will to be kind king has drove him to this, this bookkeeper is a teenager named Kiyo, a genius highly intelligent both are generally good people and has been though many battles together… then there's Tia was a bully who used to beat up Zatch now she has a huge crush on him… her book keeper is a pop star Megumi… I actually like her music… then there's Kanchome, much like Zatch's he was a weakling… strike that he's still a bit of a weakling… his book keeper is the Italian Super Star Parco… who's hit song is Chi Chi Wo Moge…" there was a small laugh when said the song title "Then there's Schneider due to the fact that no one can understand him everyone calls him Ponygon… his bookkeeper is Kafka, he is an engineer from Germany who is somehow able to understand him but sadly somehow can't understand his name, next is Yuki she was once a coward and much like Zatch she had grown, her book keeper Sakura is a super heroine known as Mystical Sakura much like Megumi and Fulgore she is quite poplar however due to Kinky… this little rabbit" Reena put up several picture of Kinky "They rarely ever participate in mamodo battles because of this incident…" Reena began to show the battle that resulted in why Sakura and Yuki never participate in battles…

"Dear god why did that rabbit do that?" yelled a mamodo.

"Because she deranged… anyways here's Brago as rumors goes he's a front runner, this his book keeper Sherry she just wants to end the battle as soon as possible… the reason involved another mamodo which I won't discus, I have a feeling that they may the most trouble among the group, then there's Kolulu, one of many mamodo who refused to participate, her book keeper was Lori and finally Nya much like Schneider no one can understand… unlike Schneider somehow her book keeper knew her name, her book keeper was Shion not too long before her parent died… interesting side note about Shion, her cousins was also a bookkeeper as well…" said Reena.

"So I know that this meeting was earlier than planned…" said another mamodo.

"Well I can explain as predicted some of these mamodos were sent back already Kolulu and Nya… Zatch was the one who kindly burn her book so she wouldn't have to fight… and Nya's book was burned in a two on fight against the mamodo Grisor… as you know was the thief of the Mirror… however there's a problem…"

"What is this problem?" asked mamodo.

"As you know in order for things to work properly both world's mamodo must exist in both worlds… the problem lies here… in the other world Kolulu and Nya have not been sent back… unless we want out world to crumble we must send these back…" said Reena.

There was a since, "That is understandable… as agreed upon that in such an event they will be sent back…" said a very high ranking mamodo.

"Thank you… find Kolulu and Nya!" said Reena to a mamodo that was watching.

"Right!" said the mamodo.

Kolulu was looking at the sky, "I wonder how Zatch is doing…" she thought.

"Are you Kolulu?" asked a mamodo who approached her.

"What do you want?" asked Kolulu.

"Come with me, a council that is under the King wants to see you…" said mamodo.

"Okay…" said Kolulu wondering what it was about.

The other mamodo found Nya playing with other animal-like mamodo.

"Is one of you Nya?" sauid the mamodo.

"Meow!" meowed Nya (translation: Me!)

"Are you her?" asked the mamodo.

Nya nodded, "Then come with me… a council under the king wants to see you…" said the mamodo.

Nya fallowed the mamodo.

Both messengers brought them to a building.

"Hi…" said Kolulu to Nya.

"Meow!" meowed Nya (Translation: Hi!)

"This council has asked for you to come…" said the mamodo.

Both entered the building and they were in a dark room. They saw a young woman mamodo with lavender hair put in a long braid.

"Kolulu, Nya… my name is Reena… I would like to tell that you two have been chosen to participate in the battle once again…" said the women who turned out to be Reena.

Both their reactions were the polar opposites… Nya was quite happy while Kolulu was a little upset, "What…"

"You were chosen as a tactic to make the battle more interesting… I understand Kolulu that you another personality within your body… as compensation you will only have your personality in both forms…"

Kolulu was surprised that was one of the reasons why she wanted to retuned to the mamodo world… "Really?" she said.

"So will you agree?" asked Reena.

Nya nodded happily while Kolulu "If the other me then I'll go…" Kolulu really wanted to see Zatch again…

"Okay the announcement will appear in about hours once everyone read the announcement you will be sent back… you'll end up ion the stop will Kolulu's book was burned… there will be some stuff that happens to the team that burned Kolulu's books… just some minor pain but nothing serous… I hope you find your book keepers soon…"

Both mamodo nodded and left.

"Are you sure not telling them the whole truth was good idea?" aside a mamodo.

"Its best for now…" said Reena.

On Earth, the sun was rising on Mochinoki City…

At Megumi's appeasement, Tia was making a special lunch for Zatch, while Megumi was getting ready for school.

"So you're going to hang out with Zatch today?" said Megumi.

Tia nodded… "That's right… I have the feeling nothing will go wrong today…" said Tia.

At the Milna Residence, Kinky began to fix Sakura's alarm clock so she she'd think it was much later than it was…

At the Takamine Residence Kiyo and Zatch had just gotten up and began to eat breakfast.

In side the house of Shion's former neighbor she was getting up, there was an accident at her school recently, an explosion in the science lab, her school would be closed for a month or two, she talked to the admiration a Mochinoki Jr. High if she could attend for a few weeks while her school was getting rebuilt… she was planning to surprise Kiyo on her way to school.

Back at the Takamine residence, Kiyo was just about to leave but Zatch wanted to go as well.

"No way Zatch!" said Kiyo.

"But I have no one else to play with…" said Zatch, "And Volcan can't talk... so he's no fun…"

"What about Yuki?" asked Kiyo.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Yuki…" said Zatch.

Kiyo felt that he forgot about something… the thing he forgot was that usually around 2nd period he and Yuki show up when Naomi shows at the park…

"Zatch!" said a voice.

Tia showed at the entrance way.

"Oh hey Tia…" said Kiyo.

"Where's Megumi?" asked Zatch.

"Oh she's busy today… I was hopping we'd hang out…" said Tia.

"Cool!" said Zatch.

Kiyo got an idea, "Maybe you should let Yuki hang out with you guys… she needs to make more friends…" said Kiyo.

"Oh yeah…" said Zatch.

"Especially friend whom Sakura will actually like not despise and tolerate…" Kiyo added mentally.

"Yuki… who's Yuki?" asked Tia.

"She's a new friend… you'll like her…" said Zatch.

Tia was hopping this Yuki didn't have a crush.

Back at the Milna residence Sakura was getting up, she looked at the alarm cloak groggily then work up when she saw what time it was "OH MY GOD ITS THAT LATE!" she yelled.

Sakura put on her CD player which helped when she was in a panic, the song "Watashi Makenai! Harkura no Teema" played on her boom box as she got dressed, brushed her hair, put it into a braid, tied two purple ribbons in her braid, one at the top and one at the bottom then put on her Soul Shard necklace, Yuki also got dressed got dressed in a hurry… Sakura and Yuki ran to bathroom and brushed their teeth. Both ran to the kitchen.

"Hi mom… hi dad!" she said to her parent while Sakura and Yuki each grabbed two pieces of toast and shoved one their mouths. They each grabbed a lunchbox, Sakura grabbed the pink one with cherry blossom pattern while Yuki grabbed the sky blue one with snow pattern Yuki also put on her old backpack

"Bye mom, bye dad!" said Sakura while leaving.

"Ever since the indent those two have been acting a lot like each other…" said Sakura's mom.

"When are you going to stop that rabbit from messing with Sakura's alarm clock?" asked Sakura's dad.

Sakura and Yuki ran out the house so fast that a large cloud of dust appeared behind them, Kinky cracked up at this… she fallowed them as she knew it be funny to see the look on their faces when they realized that their off by half an hour.

Kiyo with Zatch and Tia were walking to school… then someone jumped in front of them.

"Surprise!" the person shouted surprising Kiyo… both Zatch and Kiyo were happy to see who it was.

"Shion!" said both Zatch and Kiyo.

"Hi guys!" said Shion.

"What are you doing in town?" asked Kiyo.

"Oh part of my school was destroyed… we had a break while things are being fixed up…" said Shion.

"How?" asked Zatch.

"There was an explosion in the science lab…" said Shion, "So I asked the principal if I could join classes for a while…"

"That's great…" said Kiyo who then got a sudden chill…

"Oh yeah! Shion this is Tia, Tia this is Shion!" said Zatch.

"Hi…" said Tia.

"Oh hi…" said Shion then she saw a giant dust cloud behind Zatch, Kiyo and Tia.

"You guys might want to turn around…" said Shion.

All three turned around, "What is that thing?" asked Tia.

"You might want to take a step back and let it pass… it will be over quickly…" said Kiyo.

The cloud came from Sakura and Yuki, who ran past the group then both doubled back while jogging in place.

"Your late too?" asked Sakura.

"I can't believe you fell that again…" said Kiyo.

Both Yuki and Sakura froze. Sakura was the first to move, "I'm getting that rabbit!"

There was laughter, "I can't believe you keep falling for that!" said Kinky showing up form seemingly nowhere.

"Kinky can you get on the ground please…" said Sakura trying to hide her angry.

"Why?" asked Kinky.

"That's good!" said Sakura, she then punted Kinky a long ways… "I HATE THAT RABBIT!" she yelled.

Shion and Tia stared at the sight… "Okay that was weird…" said Tia.

"Reminds me of something from my hometown…" said Shion.

"Oh yeah Tia… this is Yuki…" said Zatch.

"Aren't you Tia the tomboy?" asked Yuki.

"Hey!" yelled Tia also letting out an angry blush.

Yuki let out a small laugh she whispered something to Tia "You have a crush on him right… don't worry he's just a friend… I don't have a crush on him…"

"Oh really?" said Tia.

"Can you take Yuki to the park with you… she'll enjoy it…" said Kiyo.

"Of course!" said Zatch.

"Okay." said Tia.

"but I think it's a good idea if you find Kinky first… I don't want her ruining my school day…" said Sakura.

"Okay!" said Yuki.

The three mamodo children went to look for the deranged rabbit. Sakura turned her attention to the other girl, "So I'm assuming you're her book keeper?"

"No Shion's not Tia's book keeper… Megumi is…" said Kiyo.

"Megumi… as in Megumi Ooumi?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"Wait are Tia and the girl?" asked Shion.

"Yuki's her name and she is a mamodo… so you know…" said Sakura.

"Yeah…" said Shion, "I know…"

"I can tell its complicated so I won't ask…" said Sakura.

"So what about that rabbit you punted?" asked Shion confused about Kinky.

Kiyo and Sakura looked at each other, "Well it all stared a few months ago…"

And Sakura told Shion of her origin.

"No way you're Mystical Sakura!" said Shion.

"That's right…" said Sakura.

"So how is like being a Magical Girl?" asked Shion.

"Well it's cool… if it weren't for Kinky… she's a pain…" said Sakura.

"Isn't that an underestimate?" asked Kiyo.

Sakura sighed "He's right…" she said "Anyways I'm currently on break… Kinky said something about a month long festival or something… where they don't send out Soul Stealers for like 6 weeks… it's already been a week so I believe her…"

"Wow…" said Shion.

"But I do have the feeling that something will happened like the first two Sailor Moon movies…" said Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiyo.

"Okay I'll explain the first two movies fit in continuity taking place sometimes during that season... for some reason the villain just stopped attacking leaving it open for the villains of the movie to attack…" said Sakura.

"What about the third?" asked Kiyo.

"The third's weird and doesn't fit in continuity very well" said Sakura.

Kiyo and Shion looked at each other… both were confused, then they got to school.

"I'm entering though the back… I want to surprise the class…" said Shion

"Okay see you later…" said Kiyo.

Not too long later, Sakura and Kiyo were changing shoes.

"So she is a former book keeper… right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah… I guess you can guess right?" said Kiyo.

"Thought so… that would explain why she wouldn't talk about it…" said Sakura.

"Well that's not the only thing… one of her relatives had a mamodo that was controlling him recently but me and Zatch took care of it…" said Kiyo.

"Cool…" said Sakura.

They went to class…

Class began the Teacher… with his wife behind him made an announcement "For the next couple weeks we will have a guess it's in on classes this person is around your age is sitting in be this person asked to sit in while their school is being rebuilt…" said the teacher, "You may come in now!"

Shion came… every single male student other than Kiyo was in a love struck daze.

"Whoa so she's popular among the guys…" said Sakura.

"You have no idea…" whispered Kiyo.

"I'm sure everyone remembers Shion…" said the teacher.

"Of course…" said Iwashima in a love struck daze.

"Well I guess she should really sit with someone…" said the teacher.

All the male students glared at Kiyo…

"Oh I have it… Sakura!" said the teacher.

"Yes?" said Sakura.

"Since you're new here how would you like to share your deck with Shion?" said the teacher.

"Of course!" said Sakura.

All the make students as well as Suzy for obvious reasons breathed a sigh of relief…

Classes went normal until suddenly both spell books in the classroom began to glow. Both Sakura and Kiyo looked around everyone but Shion were playing attention to class, Shion saw the spell books glow.

Shion made sure, now one paid attention to Kiyo or Sakura while the two looked though the books.

There was a message "Two mamodo will be returning to the human world. One the mamodo's book was burned by a mamodo still in the battle... the other's opponent is no longer in the battle. Both will be transported to where the mamodo who's opponent is still in the human world's book was burned. In order for the location of the mamodo to be known both the bookkeeper and mamodo will have the image of the mamodo appear in their mind when they are finished reading this sentence… due to the process of getting the both may suffer from great pain and may pass out from it... please be advised…" read both Sakura and Kiyo.

A picture appeared in Kiyo's head… that of Kolulu… then began to feel pain thought out his body Shion and Sakura saw this.

"Kiyo!" yelled Sakura.

Everyone turned their attention to Kiyo.

"What's going on?" asked the teacher.

A light bulb appeared over Sakura's head, "I have a feeling this has to do my enemy…" said Sakura in all seriousness.

"But didn't you say the Licno Empire is have some sort of long festival?" asked Mary Lou.

"Well it could be my movie enemy…" said Sakura.

The room was filled with question marks "Have anyone ever seen the first two Sailor Moon movies?"

"Oh I get it!" said a girl.

"That's right! Well I think I should take Kiyo with me and figure was to do… Shion since your technically not a student can you help me?" asked Sakura she gave a wink to Shion… Shion immediately knew it had to wit the mamodo battle.

"Okay…" said Shion.

Sakura and Shion walked Kiyo out the room.

When they were all out… Sakura asked a question that was on her mind.

"Is the mamodo who returned… the one who's book you burned… is it Reycom?" asked Sakura.

"What?" said Shion.

"Don't worry Sakura… it's not Reycom… Shion don't worry too… it's not Grisor or Tachi… it's someone else… we have to go to the park…" said Kiyo.

"Okay… let's go…" said Sakura.

Both Shion and Sakura managed to Get Kiyo downstairs where they changed their shoes.

"Looks like there's one way to get there fast…" said Sakura she took out her wand "Mystical Lovely Power! Make-up!"

Sakura transformed into the Mystical Sakura and Shion managed to get Kiyo and herself on her back.

"Hang on tight…" said Mystical Sakura.

"Okay…" said Shion.

At the park the three mamodos managed to find the deranged rabbit. They were beginning to play hide and see at the park… when Zatch suddenly collapsed.

"Zatch!" said Tia.

"Is he all right?" asked Yuki.

"I don't know…" said Tia.

"This is odd…" said Kinky.

"I have an idea…" said Yuki

Yuki got Tia to sit down as she paled the boy's head on Tia's lap… Tia was blushing bright red.

"Thanks…" said Tia.

All over the world the remaining mamodo teams read the message… and were surprised… each one wondering who was the mamodo that won agaisnt one of the tow mamodos… one of these Bookkeepers got extremely worried… Megumi. She remembered that Tia was planning to take Zatch to the park. She headed there as fast she could… even though it surprised her classmates.

Meanwhile Mystical Sakura with Shion and Kiyo who was now unconscious on her back was running over buildings

"So who's Tachi and Grisor?" asked Mystical Sakura.

"Huh?" said Shion.

"To be fair I'll tell you who Reycom is…" said Mystical Sakura.

"Okay… first off Grisor was the one who burned Nya's book…" said Shion.

"Nya… was she your mamodo?" asked Mystical Sakura.

"Yeah… he tricked us in order to get what he wanted… it's a long story… Tachi was my cousin's mamodo who manipulated him into something he's not…" said Shion.

"Oh wow…" said Mystical Sakura.

"So who's Reycom?" asked Shion.

"Reycom is Yuki's older half brother… he swore he would burn Yuki's book no matter what… fortunately we never ran into him…" said Mystical Sakura.

"That's good…" said Shion.

"Hold on tight we're going to make a landing…" said Mystical Sakura.

Back in the mamodo world… Kolulu and Nya stood before a portal.

"Okay everyone's read the message… you will go back…" said a mamodo

The portal enveloped them in a blinding light.

In the park… the three mamodo and psycho rabbit happened to near the spot were Kolulu's book was burned. There was a blinding light.

"What's going on?" asked Yuki.

Megumi arrived the closest entrance to the park… she was about to go but a pink blur cut her off. The pink blur stopped and it turned out to be Mystical Sakura.

"Hey aren't you…" said Megumi.

"Wow… your Megumi Ohmi…" said Mystical Sakura.

"I'm a bit of a fan…" said both as the same time.

"You are… weird…" said Mystical Sakura.

"I know…" said Megumi.

"Um… I hate to be rude… but what about us?" asked Shion slightly annoyed.

"Kiyo!" said Megumi, "I just hope it isn't him..."

Shion managed to get off Mystical Sakura's back.

"I don't think he can answer who your worried about coming back… but one thing is for sure we should fund our partners…" said Mystical Sakura.

"You know…" said Megumi.

"I'm a book keeper myself… I met Tia this morning… Kiyo told me you're her book keeper." said Mystical Sakura.

"Look!" said Shion.

All three concouis people saw the blinding light.

"I have a feeling that's where the mamodo is returning… Megumi was the one your worried about burned in this park?" asked Mystical Sakura.

"No…" said Megumi.

"Okay…" said Sakura, "We should head towards it…"

"Are you sure?" asked Shion.

"If we want answers…" said Mystical Sakura.

All three headed towards the light.

The blinding light died down and Kolulu and Nya appeared both holding their spell books (Nya's in her mouth.)

"We're back…" said Kolulu.

Kolulu turned around and saw Zatch unconscious.

"Zatch!" she said running over to him.

"Who are you… and why did you appear from a bright light!" yelled Tia.

"Well… um…" said Kolulu.

"Yuki!" called a voice.

"Tia!" called another voice.

"Sakura!" said Yuki happily.

"Megumi…" said Tia surprised.

Mystical Sakura laid Kiyo down on the ground next to Zatch.

"What's going on?" asked Yuki.

"2 mamodos were sent and I'm guess your one of them… am I right?" said Mystical Sakura.

Kolulu nodded.

"Sent back?" said both Tia and Yuki.

"I'm relived it isn't Maruss…" said Megumi.

Shion was the last to get there… she froze then a smile appeared on her face… she saw Nya.

"Nya?" said Shion in disbelief.

Nya saw Shion and ran towards her.

"I'm so glad your back…" said Shion who began to cry tears of joy.

"Wow… that's nice…" said Kinky, "What the hell's going on?"

Mystical Sakura punted her far, "We don't need you around during this very emotional time!"

Mystical Sakura turned off her transformation and turned into Sakura again.

So what's going on exactly?" asked Tia.

Sakura repeated the message to Tia, Yuki and Shion as well as Kolulu and Nya.

"That is nice…" said Yuki.

Both Zatch and Kiyo began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Zatch weakly.

"Hi Zatch…" said Kolulu meekly.

"Kolulu? What are you doing back?" asked Zatch fully waking up.

"So it is Kolulu who returned… who was the other one?" asked Kiyo.

Nya mowed to get their attention…

"Nya!" said Zatch happily, "Wait what's going on?"

"They brought back two mamodos from the mamodo world…" said Megumi.

"And Kolulu and Nya were those two mamodos…" said Kiyo.

Kolulu gave a small sigh, "They gave me control over my other form… but…" said Kolulu.

"You don't want to fight…" said Kiyo.

Kolulu gave a small nod.

"Well I have an idea…" said Sakura.

"What?" asked Kolulu.

"You say that a psychopathic talking blue rabbit will burn their books with a flame thrower if you battle them…" said Sakura.

"Sakura… I hate to be mean but… who would believe that excuse" said Megumi.

"3…2…1…" said Sakura.

Kinky showed up from nowhere with a flamethrower "Did someone say Psychopathic talking blue rabbit with a flamer thrower?" she said.

"Now's not the time!" said Sakura while punting said psychopathic talking blue rabbit with a flamethrower.

"That was strange…" said Kolulu.

"Kolulu… you don't have to fight this time…" said Zatch.

Kolulu blushed, "Really?"

"That's right… I can protect you…" said Zatch.

"Thanks…" said Kolulu.

Tia seemed a little upset about this.

"A love triangle…" Sakura whispered to Shion.

"Your right…" said Shion.

Sakura checked her watch, "Well most school have ended by this time…" said Sakura.

"Hey we should go try to find Lori…" said Kiyo.

"Don't worry we're help…" said Zatch.

Kolulu lead Zatch, Kiyo, Shion and Nya to where Lori hopefully still lived, Sakura and Yuki had to go home to try to figure out a story involving an enemy and Kiyo while Megumi had to go to a photo shoot.

Lori was a lone at her house… both parents were busy as usual… they do make time for her at least twice a month… but other than that she was still alone. She was surprised when the doorbell rang. She got up to open the door and was shocked who was there… Kolulu.

"Kolulu…" said Lori in the disbelief.

"Big sis!" said Kolulu happily.

"Hey can we come in?" said Kiyo.

Lori looked up and saw Zatch, Kiyo and a girl she didn't know holding a cat.

"Oh hi…" said Lori not knowing how to react.

All them were in her house… "So… is she… really back?" said Lori.

"I am… and I have control over my other form…" said Kolulu.

"That's great…" said Lori.

"Oh yeah this is Shion…" said Kiyo.

"Hi… and this is my partner Nya!" said Shion.

Nya meowed in response.

"Oh hello…" said Lori.

"So Kolulu are you definitely going to stay?" asked Kiyo.

"I guess…" said Kolulu.

"I have an idea…" said Zatch.

He told them the idea… a picnic and invite some of the other good teams. Kolulu liked the idea… it would at least have Shion and Nya join them… later that night…

"Of course I'll come… who else did you invite?" asked Sakura who was on the phone.

"Well Megumi and Tia can make it… and of course Shion and Nya... a couple other teams too…" said Kiyo picking his word carefully.

"Wait what other teams…" said Sakura knowing it might be the book keeper she loathes to death (there's another she tolerates... she would have minded him so much however she knows Kiyo don't have his phone number…)

"Um… well one of them you haven't met yet…" said Kiyo.

"And the other team? I know it can't be Hyde and Eido… I know you don't know his number … is who I think it is?" said Sakura in a scary way.

"I have to go now bye…" said Kiyo hanging up quickly "This is going to be interesting…"

Meanwhile else where…

"I wonder who the two mamodo who returned were…" said Sherry.

"I don't know… but I have feeling Zatch does…" said Brago.

"Should we go see him?" asked Sherry.

"That might be a good idea…" said Brago.

Next Time: In two worlds strange monsters attack... in the One Piece they attack the Merry Go and an the picnic gone bad with the arrival of Sherry and Brago... however the Earth Group must go to the One Piece world... if one of them do not go there will be consequences for everyone... what will happen?


	2. Boundary of Worlds

Chapter 2: Boundary of Worlds

Within the other mamodo world, Reena was giving her report to the council.

"These are the chosen 8 mamodo… Zatch Bell, considered a weakling but has become stronger, his book keeper is the infamous pirates captain Monkey D. Luffy…" said Reena.

"You believe me to believe that's an infamous pirates captain?" said one of the mamodos looking at pictures of Luffy that was behind Reena, of all whom were very silly poses.

"Yes… yes I do… anyways next is Kolulu, a mamodo who was forced to battle however she slowly has come to terms with it… mostly because of her book keeper the infamous swordsman Roronoa Zolo… Ooops that was a typo… it's Roronoa Zoro… as he can be considered a brave warrior she had gained strength from him… next is Tia she a bit of a tom boy and is in love with Zatch… she is currently in rivalry with Kolulu over Zatch's heart… her book keeper is the thief Nami…" said Reena.

"Pirates, swordsmen and thieves… sound like an RPG what's next a Princess?" asked a mamodo.

"While I did hear a princess is a book keeper her mamodo is not one of the chosen 8… one next is Kanchome, he's a bit of cry baby but is strong in heart… his book keeper is Sanji…" said Reena.

The council couldn't help but to burst out laugh as the pictures of Sanji 2as him hitting on girls including Nami, Robin, Kaya, Usa, Ko, Lilith, M.A. and Suzy.

"As you can see he's a bit of a play boy… next is Brago, one of the front runners from what you have heard he was once evil and a bit of a loner, but now he is more friendly and has a habit of acting his age, his book keeper is Robin, I know very little of Robin… though I do know she has eaten a devil fruit… next is Schneider AKA Ponygon, while his book keeper has tried to convince that his real name is Schneider it feel on death ears, his book keeper is Chopper, while he does look like a mamodo he is a rein deer who has eaten the Human Human fruit… he can fully understand Ponygon, next is Yuki she's a little bit of a scaredy cat but is working on it… her book keeper is Usopp, much like Yuki he is a scaredy cat but to together they are working on it… and finally is Nya, a cat like mamodo, much like Schneider no one can understand her but by pure luck her nickname is her really name… her book keeper is Kaya, a rich young woman who is just came to the Grand Line from the East Blue." said Reena.

"I do know that some of their book keepers get a long, as we saw from those pictures of Sanji… and what you said about Tia and Kolulu being in a rivalry about Zatch's love but what the others…" said a mamodo.

"Oh yes I forgot… they are all members of the crew… the Straw Hats Pirates…" said Reena, "We all should hope that they will get along with their Earth Counterparts…"

On Earth…

It was late a night and Sakura was having a strange dream…

(Dream Sequence…)

Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, Tia, Shion, Nya, Lori, Kolulu, Fulgore ("Why is he in my dream?"), Kanchome, Yuki and herself were in a dark place, there 11 figures in shadows.

"What's going on…" thought Sakura.

"We should be prepared their coming soon…" said one of the shadowed figures.

"No duh! "Mr. Jerk but his Counter Part is way cooler even though they are the same person" should know that Zoro, Sakura and your cooler version knows this as well so shut up!" said Kinky appearing on Sakura's shoulder.

"Shut up…" said the shadowed that will be called Mr. Jerk mostly because it was shorter than Kinky's nickname.

"Kinky… you have to work on your nicknames…" said another shadowed figure with a long nose.

"Shut up!" yelled Mr. Jerk.

Kinky began to mock Mr. Jerk "Oh look at me, I'm too cool for this but I'm stuck here because my book keeper dragged me… I don't care about the consequences…" said Kinky.

Sakura grabbed Kinky into the air "Do it Sherry!" yelled Sakura.

"Ion Gravirei!" called out a shadowed figure that was a woman.

"That's odd how did she know her name…" thought Sakura.

"Their close…" said a shadow figure that was a swordsman as he had three swords strapped to him.

"Okay remember the formation!" said Kiyo.

"Right!" said everyone thought there were a couple "Meru" and meows.

Kiyo and Zatch were back to back to a figure that was a boy wearing a hat and a figure that looked like Zatch. Megumi and Tia were back to back with a woman and a figure that looked like Tia, Fulgore and Kanchome were back to back with a man and a figure that looked like Kanchome, Shion and Nya were back to back with a figure that that woman and a figure that looked like Nya, Kolulu stood next to a figure that was a girl while they stood back to back with the swordsman and a figure that look like Kolulu, Mr. Jerk and the woman named Sherry stood back to back with a figure that look a lot like Mr. Jerk and another woman, there was a figure that looked like a man with a small horse thingy (Sakura couldn't tell because of the shadows) stood back to back with what look like a chibi wearing a top hat with deer antlers with another horsy thingy and finally Sakura stood back to back with the long nosed man with a figure that looked exactly like Yuki.

"Hey Usopp you scared?" asked Sakura "How did I know his name?" thought Sakura.

"Of course not! The brave Captain Usopp is never scared!" said the long nosed man who's name was apparently Usopp.

"You legs are shaking Pinocchio!" yelled Kinky better after being attacked.

"Shut up!" said Sakura, "Their coming…"

"Everyone get ready…" said the swords man.

Suddenly a strange monster that looked alike a mix of different animals came out of nowhere and was about to attack Kiyo, Zatch, his look-alike and the guy the with the hat.

"Luffy!" shouted the woman next to Megumi.

"Kiyo!" shouted Shion.

"Zatch!" yelled Tia, Kolulu and their look –a likes.

"Watch you guys!" yelled Sakura.

(End of Dream Sequence)

Sakura woke up from the dream "I think… the a prophetic dream… it was too clear to be a regular dream…" she said.

She turned around saw Kinky was fixing the alarm clock.

"You I no school tomorrow so why bother…" said Sakura going back to sleep.

In the One Piece World…

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm Zatch Bell and I'm going to be King of the Mamodo!" yelled Zatch.

Some cleared her throat, both turned around and saw the crew, some were tired some were glaring at them.

"Luffy… Zatch…" said both.

Both laughed a bit.

Earth…

It was around noon, Zatch and Kiyo were waiting in the park…

"Zatch!" came Kolulu's voice.

Zatch and Kiyo turned around… both smiled.

"Good you made it…" said Kiyo.

"Yeah… thanks for doing this for me…" said Kolulu.

":It's no problem… it would be nice for to make friends in this fight… after all…" said Zatch who was cut off by a certain blue rabbit landing on his head.

"I landed on some 10 points!" said Kinky "Who's the rabbit! Who the rabbit!" sand Kinky.

"Zatch are you all right?" asked Kolulu.

"What's with the rabbit?" asked Lori.

"Don't ask…" said Kiyo.

"Zatch!" called Tia's voice.

She ran towards Zatch, "Zatch are you okay?" asked Tia who Kinky crash in to him

"Yeah I'm fine…" said Zatch.

Megumi caught up as well.

"So who else are waiting for?" asked Megumi.

"Well there's me!" said Shion appearing with Nya.

"Yeah and there's Sakura, Yuki…" said Kiyo.

"You weren't invited!" yelled Sakura running from nowhere punting the rabbit a long ways, those who weren't used to her behavior stared at Sakura… she coughed comically "I hope she doesn't drag you into her crazed world like she has done to me, Yuki and Kiyo…" said Sakura.

"What did the rabbit do Kiyo…" said Kolulu.

Kiyo's face went bright red "I don't want to talk about it…"

The subject was quickly changed "So um… who else is coming?"

That question was soon answered as music began to play.

"Oh god… you did invite him…" sighed Sakura twitching violently.

"That's right it the super star Parco Fulgore!" said Fulgore with Kanchome in tow.

"No way!" yelled Lori and Shion.

"And Kanchome!" said Kanchome.

"Kanchome! It's good to see you!" said Kolulu.

"You too Kolulu… I'm surprised that you came back…" said Kanchome.

"Why isn't beautiful Sakura… I still haven't given you my appreciation…" said Fulgore gave her a red rose.

Sakura grabbed it and she broke it half.

"Looks like it broke…" said Sakura in a creepy voice that was trying to sound innocent.

Everyone sweatdroped as the last two Kafk Sunbeam and his mamodo partner Ponygon arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Kafk.

"You might not to know…" said Kiyo.

Not too long later thing were in full swing, the mamodos were in a game of tag, while Sakura, Lori and Shion were in a conversation... Kiyo and Megumi were also in a conversation as well.

"This was a good idea…" said Megumi.

"Yeah it's always nice to take a break from the battle…" said Kiyo.

Shion, Sakura, and Lori turned to Kiyo and Megumi and gave a creepy laugh and had identical smiles.

"I don't like the look their giving us…" said Kiyo.

"I think I know what their thinking…" said Megumi with a slight blush.

Meanwhile Brago and Sherry were in their limo when they passed by the park.

"Jii… stop the car…" said Sherry who looked out the window and saw what was going on.

Both Brago and Sherry left the car and go to the picnic.

"Well, what do we have here…" said Sherry.

Everyone was the picnic stopped what they were doing and noticed Sherry and Brago.

"Sherry and Brago…" whispered Kiyo.

"Are you here for a fight?" asked Zatch.

"If you are… please don't fight me… if you do a crazed talking blue rabbit with a flame thrower will burn your spell book…" said Sakura.

"No… just to talk…" said Sherry.

Brago stared at Sakura "A crazed talking blue rabbit with a flame thrower… what kind of lame excuse is that?" asked Brago.

"Did someone say "A crazed talking blue rabbit with a flame thrower?"" asked Kinky showing up with a flamethrower.

"This is not the time!" yelled Sakura punting Kinky.

"What was that…" said Sherry.

"It was a crazed…" said Brago.

Sakura cut him off… "If you say it then she'll return…" said Sakura.

"Well um…" said Sherry changing the subject trying to forget that one of them had a crazed talking blue rabbit, "I can tell that some of these mamodos are among the two that returned…"

"Yeah what about it…" said Kiyo.

"I think they should be sent back…" said Sherry.

"What?" said Shion, Kolulu, Lori and Nya.

"You shouldn't say those kind of things…" said Zatch.

"They shouldn't even be here they were set back…" said Sherry.

"They sh…" said Zatch.

Both Brago and Sakura sensed something.

"Shh…" said Brago.

Suddenly strange monsters appeared, some were reptilian like… others were like wolves but one thing was for sure they were monsters.

In the One Piece World…

It was a quiet afternoon, the Straw Hats were doing their regular things IE: Sun Bathing, telling lies, listening to lies, stealing food from the kitchen…

"You two get back here!" yelled Sanji chasing the idiotic duo… Luffy and Zatch.

Brago sensed something in the air. "You sense it too…" said Zoro.

"Something's coming… I'm sure of it…" said Brago.

Suddenly the same type of monsters that attacked earth appeared on the Merry Go.

"What' going on?" asked Luffy with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"There's some weird monsters…" said Tia.

Luffy gave his trademark smile. "Who's up for a fight?" asked Luffy.

Back on Earth...

"So what's going on?" asked Yuki.

Everyone who knew Sakura's extremely poorly kept secret looked at her.

"You think that it might be your real movie enemy?" asked Kiyo.

"Oh… that makes sense…" said Sakura, she took out her wand "Mystical Lovely Power Make-up!"

She transformed into Mystical Sakura.

"So that explains the talking rabbit…" said Lori.

"What's going on…" said Sherry with a sweat drop.

"The Cherry Blossom blooms in the daylight! I'm Mystical Sakura! And I'm not very happy with you!" said Mystical Sakura.

"Do you really have to say that…" said Kiyo.

Mystical Sakura sweat dropped, "Well um…" said Mystical Sakura. She shrugged and raised her hand in the air, it began to glow pink "Sakura Bind!" one of the monster was blinded by cherry blossoms but it was caught in a pink glowing rope… however the monster quickly broke though them.

"That's not good…" said Yuki.

"Looks like I have to use the standard attack!" said Mystical Sakura, "Let Love Fill Your Life! Mystical Sakura Rainbow Surprise!" she used the standard attack, the beam hit the monsters nothing happened…

"It didn't work…" said Zatch.

"I don't think it's my movie enemy…" said Mystical Sakura.

"That's not good…" said Tia.

"There might another option…" said Sherry taking the spell book.

"Gotcha!" said Mystical Sakura taking out Yuki's spell book.

"So should we…" said Kiyo.

Everyone else nodded.

"Zaker!" read Kiyo.

"Saisu!" read Megumi.

"Blizdo!" read Sakura.

"Reis!" read Sherry.

"Kyadopan!" read Shion.

Zatch managed to zap a few, Tia's boomerang hit a few, Yuki's ice and snow froze some of them, Brago's gravity ball destroyed some and Nya cut a few.

"No way!" said Kiyo.

"How come it didn't work with my powers…" said Mystical Sakura.

"Well what ever it is… we need to fight them! There's still more!" said Kiyo.

"Yeah…" said Megumi.

"I'm helping fight too!" said Kolulu.

"Meru mei!" said Ponygon (Translation: I want to join too!)

Lori and Kafk nodded.

"Shudorku" read Kafk

"Zeruk!" read Lori.

Both transformed. Dark Kolulu (in a way) sighed…

"this is something I have to get used to…" she said.

All the mamodo fought the monsters… except for Fulgore and Kanchome. Both sighed.

Back in the One Piece World...

The were fighting the monsters… Kaya, Nami, and most of the mamodos didn't fight them, there was a problem.

"These are really tough…" said Luffy.

"Yeah but what are we going to do?" asked Robin.

Suddenly one of the monsters was about to attack Kaya… however the others were too busy fortunately she was able to react when Nya stepped in front of her.

"Okay… Kyadopan!" read Kaya.

Nya managed to destroy the monster.

"That's it…" said Robin.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"They will be destroyed if a mamodo attacks them…" said Robin.

"So if team up we'll destroy them…" said Luffy.

"Zaker!" read Luffy.

"Saisu!" read Nami.

"Blizdo!" read Usopp.

"Reis!" read Robin.

"Kyadopan!" read Kaya.

"Shudorku" read Chopper

"Zeruk!" read Zoro.

Sanji and Kanchome sighed.

When all the monsters were gone they heard clapping, "Good job…" said Reena who was on the Sheep's head.

"You're a mamodo… but I'm only sensing your powers…" said Brago glaring at her.

"Don't worry… you right… I'm not really here. I'm back in the mamodo world… I have to the power of illusions and projections…" said Reena.

"Why are you here… un talking to us?" asked Luffy.

"You see those monsters were created to put a violent end to the mamodo battles… nothing has the ability to destroy… but 8 chosen mamodos…" said Reena.

"We're the chosen 8, right?" asked Zoro.

"Bingo! However it gets more complicated… the creatures just now were a warning that they will come very soon… unlike the other warning which main attack won't happened for a couple weeks…" said Reena.

Everyone stared at each other… "What are you talking about?" asked Brago.

"Have you heard of the Mirror Mamodo world?" asked Reena.

"But that's only a legend…" said Brago.

"Your wrong… it is indeed true…" said Reena.

"The Mirror Mamodo world?" asked the Straw Hats at the same time.

"There are two mamodo worlds… they almost mirror each other exactly expect for a few differences… these differences are caused every 1,000 years… for example the king in one world is rarely the same king in the other… which last time did not happen due to certain circumstances they are the same in both worlds… other differences are caused by the battles fields so to speak…" said Reena she took a breath, "The battles fields are two very different dimensions, in this other battle field the world is quite different, land is more vast thought still the ocean is dominate, not as much. Technology is more developed than it is in this world, devil fruits do not exist and pirates are the thing of the past…"

"Whoa…" said Zatch.

"I'd like to see the Luffy of that world…" said Usopp.

"It's a shame he doesn't exist…" said Reena.

"What?" said Luffy.

"Not all bookkeepers exist in both worlds… for example… Li-en and Eido in both worlds… while you 8… there are different people as their book keepers…" said Reena.

"Really?" asked Kaya.

"From what I heard is that the bookkeepers are different from you, some have very different personalities, some are different genders, in Chopper's case a different species… I have even heard one of them is your polar opposite…" said Reena began ot chuckle trying to think of who had the polar opposite "However there is one thing that will never change… they are all pure of heart… and all kind hearted…"

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Nami.

"Your counterparts are coming here…" said Reena, "You see the enemy known as the Knowlie are working together with the Mirror Selves… however they can't attack both worlds at once unless they have a certain point in the plan when they know for sure that they will win… they plan to take over this world first as it began second… I'm sure Brago knows what I'm refusing to"

"The legend stated that the Mirror Mamodo world began their battle a month or two before ours…" said Brago.

"So their attacking us first… in a since we're less developed in the mamodo battle than they are…" said Reena.

"That makes sense…" said Robin.

"They will be here in three hours… I hope all of them show up… for their worlds sake… oh by the way…" sauid Reena.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"There might a stowaway with them just so you should know…" said Reena, "End transmission…"

Reena disappeared into thin air… then again she never really was there to begin with…

"You think we can trust her…" said Tia.

"I have the feeling like we can…" said Luffy.

Back on Earth all the monsters had been destroyed.

"What was that?" asked Fulgore.

"I have no idea..." said Sakura.

"I'm surprised they could send out a small message considering that they are focusing their power on the other world…" said Reena appearing out thin air.

"Who are you?" asked Kiyo.

"She's a projection made form a mamodo's power…" said Brago.

"That's right…" said Reena, "I have interesting news for you those monsters that you just fought…

"You see those monsters were created to put a violent end to the mamodo battles… nothing has the ability to destroy… but 8 chosen mamodos…" said Reena.

"I get it… we're the chosen 8 right?" asked Kiyo.

"Bingo! However it gets more complicated… the creatures just now were a warning that they will come soon… however it won't happen for a few weeks…" said Reena.

"Then why did they show up?" asked Mystical Sakura.

"As a warning and hopefully getting rid of at least one of you… have any of you ever heard of the Mirror Mamodo world?" asked Reena.

"That's a just a legend…" said Brago.

"Mirror Mamodo world…" said Megumi.

"What's that?" asked Shion.

"There are two mamodo worlds… they almost mirror each other exactly expect for a few differences… these differences are caused every 1,000 years… for example the king in one world is rarely the same king in the other… which last time did not happen due to certain circumstances they are the same in both worlds… other differences are caused by the battles fields so to speak…" said Reena she took a breath, "The battles fields are two very different dimensions, in this other battle field is a world where pirates a rampant, there are 4 very large oceans and there are mystical fruit know as Devil Fruits that give the eater powers in exchange for never being able to swim for the rest of their life…"

"Wow…" said Zatch.

"You should also know that you… the book keepers don't exist in this world…" said Reena.

"What do you mean?" asked Lori.

"Some mamodos have very different book keepers other have the same for example: Li-en and Eido exist while you 8 do not… from what I heard they are very different, some have different genders, one of them is even a different species, I even heard one of your counter parts I your polar opposite… however they are pure hearted people… despite most of them being pirates…" said Reena.

"Why are you telling us this… there has to be a reason…" said Kiyo.

"Because… the 16 of you, book keepers and mamodo must go to this other world and help them fight menace… they will attack the other world first as they can only attack one world one at a time… and their battle started after ours…" said Reena.

"So your saying we have to go?" asked Sherry.

"You don't have to go… it's really up to you…" said Reena, "But if one team refused to come there will be consequences… for everyone… for you're loved ones, for those who are not chosen, for your enemies, for the others and for yourselves… that's only if not everyone chooses to go… I'm leaving it up you… I hope to see you at this exact spot in three hours and I hope all of you choose to go… good bye…" said Reena "End transmission"

Reena disappeared in thing air… even though she really wasn't there.

Mystical Sakura transformed back to Sakura, "Well I'll be going… each of you need some alone time… I've already decided what I'm going to do and I need to get ready to go… I hope you will all choose the right thing… come one Yuki…" said Sakura.

"Right…" said Yuki.

Both left the park the other 7 parted ways as well… Sakura was right they did alone time to think about it…

2 and a half hours later…

Kiyo was reading a book sighed.

"Zatch… do you want to do this…" asked Kiyo.

"That woman seemed nice… I think we should… I don't what these consequences are and I don't to see any go thought it…" said Zatch.

Kiyo nodded in agreement.

At Lori's house…

"Kolulu are you want you want to go…" said Lori.

"I think this was the main reason why I was brought back… that woman was one of the ones who brought me back…" said Kolulu.

Lori nodded "Well we should get ready then…" said Lori.

At Megumi's apartment …

"Megumi…" whined Tia.

"Tia we have to do this… I know I shouldn't disappoint my fans… but this is something we have to do…" said Megumi.

Tia sighed… "I just hope nothing bad happens…" she said.

At the Milna Residence…

Sakura and Yuki were while listening to music while singing along as well… then Kinky showed up…

"Say Sakura what are you doing?" asked Kinky.

"Hey Kinky, there's a big plate of carrots in the kitchen for you…" said Sakura.

"Yay!" said Kinky who left the room.

"You need a vacation from Kinky, that's why you immediately decided to do this right?" asked Yuki.

"That and it's my duty as Mystical Sakura… it's my job to protect the world… after all what kind of Magical Girl would I be if I didn't…" said Sakura.

"Right!" said Yuki.

At Forgore's hotel…

"You all set Kanchome?" asked Fulgore.

"Let's go!" said Kanchome.

With Shion and Nya…

"You ready Nya!" said Shion.

"Meow!" meowed Nya (Translation: All set!)

With Kafk and Ponygon…

"Come on…" said Kafk.

"Meru!" said Ponygon (Translation: Right!)

However one of the teams weren't getting ready… Sherry was in her hotel room, lying at on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"So are we going…" said Brago walking into the room.

"I don't know…" said Sherry.

Brago just scoffed and walked "No ones expecting me anyways… so why should I go?" she thought.

20 minutes later... the 7 who had already decided were there all of them had backpack or suitcases.

"Glad you could all make it…" said Kiyo.

The other nodded.

"What about Sherry…" asked Lori.

"I doubt that Sherry will show up…" said Kiyo.

"Come on Kiyo… I'm sure Sherry will show up…" said Zatch.

"That's right… though I haven't really met her…" said Megumi.

The 9 minutes pasted very slowly…

"Just 1 minute left…" said Kiyo.

"I'm here!" said a voice… however it wasn't who you think it was… it Kinky, Sakura punted the rabbit away.

"I just hope she doesn't' show up when we leave…" said Sakura.

"Me too…" said Yuki.

"You said it…" said Kiyo.

Sherry's black limo appeared the street she and Brago met them.

"Talk about fashionably late…" said Shion.

"At least she made it…" said Kolulu.

"The only reason I'm here is so that some I know won't get hurt and that's it…" said Sherry.

Brago nodded to this… neither seemed happy.

"What ever the reason we're just glad you made it…" said Lori.

"She's going to be a pain…" said Shion.

"Tell me about it…" said Tia.

Reena reappeared "I'm glad you all chose to come… since you did we won't tell you the consequences… the portal will take you the Merry Go… or Going Merry… I'm not sure which one… it's the ship of the Straw Hats… all people… the 7 official members and one guest are your counter parts… they are the only 8 members… hopefully you will get along… the portal will arrive soon… be careful…" said Reena.

A bright portal open up above them… All 16 of them began to float in midair…

"Every ready…" said Kiyo.

Before they could answer guess who would show up…

"Here's Kinky!" said Kinky being sucked along with them.

"Oh no…" said Sakura.

"Don't worry… I'm sure my other self can send her back…" said Reena.

"She better…" said Sakura.

"Great…" said Kiyo.

And so they were sucked up into the portal… to where this adventure will truly begin…

Next Time: The Straw Hats meet their counterparts... chaos arrives in the forms of: Two Zatchs, black mail photo by a talking rabbit, an angry magical girl and the usual stuff on the Merry Go... the good thing is that everyone gets along... on the most part... why doesn't the two Bragos get along... does it have to with their memories?


	3. Counterparts

Chapter 3: Counterparts

The Straw Hats were waiting on deck, it had nearly been three hours… it was almost time for their counterparts to arrive. Reena appeared out of thin air.

"They will arrive right now… remember try to get along… they're from a very different world…" said Reena.

"If it's a group of people from another world we're the tour guides you're looking for!" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Reena.

Nami grabbed his mouth "Just ignore that…" she sauid.

""Right…" said Reena.

A bright light appeared as Reena disappeared… when the light died down a pile of people tangled landed on the deck.

"Ow my back…" said Shion.

"Is everyone okay…" said Earth's Kolulu.

"If it weren't for the fact where in a tangled pile…" said Earth's Brago with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey I think looking up someone's dress…" said Fulgore.

"That's mine…" said earth Zatch.

"…" said the others.

"Maybe we should try to get untangled…" said Megumi.

"Okay so if Sakura moves their le…" said Kiyo.

"Well I think…" said Kinky, "YOU SHOULD ALL GET OFF OF ME!"

The pile seemed to explode… all of them were thrown over board by everyone's favorite talking blue rabbit.

"That felt good getting them off of me…" said the rabbit.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"It's my crazy pet rabbit…" said a voice.

They saw Sakura hanging on the side of the boat. She climbed up and said "Yuki, Kanchome… can you climb up now?" she asked looking down.

"Yeah…" said both they managed to climb up using the girl as a rope.

Both began to help Sakura and once she was up enough she began help Fulgore. After she helped the super star she asked him "Did you see anything?"

"No I didn't see any kitties…" said Fulgore.

"Your lucky I'm angry with the rabbit…" she said angrily.

Sakura ran towards the rabbit and punted her long ways.

"I HATE THAT…" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah… we all know you hate that rabbit… can you help us out?" said Kiyo's voice over the side.

The Straw Hats, the mamodos, Earth Yuki and Kanchome, Fulgore and Sakura looked over the sides, Earth Nya was riding Shion's head, earth Zatch was slashing a very angry earth Tia while Megumi, earth Brago and Sherry weren't too happy, Lori was holding to earth Kolulu, Kafk and earth Ponygon were both floating on their backs, and Kiyo was waving at them.

Zoro, Sanji, Fulgore and Sakura dove into the water and managed to get all 12 of them on the boat…

"That certainly… was interesting…" said Megumi

"Sorry about that… can't control her…" said Sakura.

"It's okay…" sauid Sanji with hearts in his eyes while looking at the 5 girls.

"Oh we should introduce ourselves!" yelled Luffy.

"How should we do that?" asked Sherry.

"I have an idea… one of us introduces from group maybe say something about ourselves, say who our partner is and then their counterpart goes and so on…" said Shion

"Good idea Shion…" said the brown haired girl.

"I will go first!" yelled Usopp, "I'm the feared captain Usopp! Captain of this crew! Yuki is my partner!"

"Liar!" said all of the alternate universe book keepers.

Kaya giggled while Luffy yelled "Hey I'm the captain!"

"Well I'm Sakura, I also go by Mystical Sakura… you'll find out about that later… I'm Yuki's partner in our world…" said Sakura.

"I'll go next… just to get it over with…" said Sherry "The name's Sherry… I just want to get this over and Brago is my partner…"

"My names is Robin, my partner is Brago…" said Robin.

"Ahhhh… Sherry… Sakura, my name is Sanji, I'm the cook of this fine ship… my partner is Kanchome…" said Sanji.

Music began to play from nowhere… and Fulgore was singing it while earth Kanchome held a boom box… the song was of course Chi Chi Wo Moge… Kaya began to blush bright red, Robin seem indifferent while Nami was getting increasingly angry, the girls form the alternate universe had mixed reactions as well, Sakura looked just as angry as Nami, Sherry looked pretty angry as well, Megumi sighed while Lori and Shion eyes were sparkling "Oh wow… I didn't know I'd see it be sung in real life…" said both girls.

"I am the fabulous famous Parco Fulgore! Italian Super Star! And I'm partner to Kanchome" said Fulgore.

"Please… turn that off right now!" yelled Sakura, Sherry and Kiyo.

"Oh but Kiyo…" said earth Zatch.

"I agree with them… if we want to get to the others…" said Megumi also wanting it off.

"Fine…" sighed Fulgore.

"Well I'm Shion… and Nya's my partner…" said Shion.

""My name is Kaya and I am Nya's partner here…" said Kaya.

"My name is Lori… and Kolulu is my partner…" said the black haired girl named Lori.

"The name's Zoro… and I'm Kolulu's partner here…" said Zoro.

"My name is Megumi, I'm a pop star back in our world and I'm Tia's partner here…" said Megumi.

"I'm Nami, the navigator here and I'm also Tia's partner…" said Nami.

"I'm Kafk… and I'm Ponygon's book keeper…" said Kafk.

"I'm Chopper, I'm really reindeer… who are the Human Human Fruit… and I'm ponygon's book keeper…" said Chopper.

"He's so cute!" said Shion, Lori and Sakura at the same time.

"I'm not cute you assholes!" yelled Chopper while dancing.

The alternate book keepers and along with the mamodo sweatdroped.

"Oookay… anyways I'm Kiyo and you should figure that Zatch is my partner…" said Kiyo.

"AND I'M LUFFY AND I'M ZATCH'S PARNTER!" yelled Luffy.

Nami hit him on the head "Luffy… too loud…" said Nami.

"Don't forget me! I'm Kinky… Sakura's magical girl mascot!" said Kinky showing out nowhere.

Sakura grabbed Kinky "Kinky… you weren't invented… yet again… no one wants you here…" said Sakura.

"Oh Sakura… are you sure about that…" said Kinky.

"I'm pretty sure…" said Sakura.

"Maybe you should ask if someone wants me here…" said Kinky, "if someone does… then you'll agree not to send me back… okay…"

"Fine… but I doubt someone will let you stay…" said Sakura.

Kinky did an evil grin… "Oh Kiyo…" she said in the sweetest voice possible, she took something from Pocket space… it looked like a picture not just any picture... it was him dressed like Sakura! Kinky jumped over to him.

"Now I'm sure you don't want anyone to see this…" said Kinky, "When you were dre…"

"Fine you can stay…" said Kiyo angrily, Kinky gave him the picture, which he ripped to shred and tossed it over the side of the ship

"What did she blackmail him with?" asked Nami figuring he was blackmailed.

"We've been sworn to secrecy…" said Sakura, Earth Zatch and Earth Yuki.

Sakura cleared her throat "Well we have a problem… we need to tell the difference between them… I have an idea…" said Sakura.

She went though her back pack… "Found it!" she took out two large pieces of fabric, one was blue covered in snow flakes and one pink covered in cherry blossoms "Sorry these the only piece of fabric I could find and they were when my mom made matching kimonos for me and Yuki for a festival…" said Sakura.

The Straw Hats got the blue fabric… the earthlings got the pink fabric… each one got strips of it and began to tie it some place on the mamodo, both versions Yuki and Kolulu wore them as bows in their hair, Ponygon, and Nya wore them around their tails, Zatch, Tia, Kanchome and Robin's Brago who be refereed as Brago R would it around their arms… Sherry's Brago referred to as Brago S refused to wear it.

"I'm not wearing it…" said Brago S who walked away angrily.

"Fine don't…" said Sherry.

"What's with him?" asked Usopp.

"It looks like I haven't changed one bit…" said Brago R.

Sherry looked at Brago's other self… there was something about this Brago… he looked well less Brago-ish.

"I guess things are a lot different here…" said Kiyo, "I guess having a different bookkeeper matters…"

"Like Kiyo and Luffy are polar opposites…" said Sakura.

"Yeah it was very to figure that you two are the polar opposites Reena mentioned…" said Sakura Yuki referred to as Yuki S.

Brago R shrugged and wandered off searching for his other self. He found himself looking at the ocean.

"Hey don't you want to hang…" said Brago R.

Brago S said something Brago R couldn't under stand.

"What was that?" asked Brago R.

"Your too soft…" said Brago S.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Brago R.

"Your too nice… don't you want to be king!" yelled Brago S.

"Yes… but I also understand friendship is also important…" said Brago.

"Friendship… such foolishness!" said Brago S.

Brago R got angry, "You don't understand…" said Brago R.

Brago R socked him the face.

"Oh so you want to fight…" said Brago S he grabbed Brago R's arm and tossed him the nearest wall… the boards broke under his weight and force.

The Straw Hats and their earth counterparts talked.

"Really you're genius… that's so cool say something smart…" said Luffy.

"Um…" said Kiyo.

There was a crash sound.

"What was that?" asked Luffy's Zatch will be referred as Zatch L.

"I don't know…" said Usopp.

"I have a feeling Brago is involved…" said Sherry with a huff.

Robin, Sherry and Usopp ran to where the crash came from… right before they got to the site Brago S walked past like nothing happened… their eyes were wide.

"Brago!" said Robin.

Brago R was bleeding badly after being slammed by his counterpart.

Later Chopper was banging Kaya's help was banging his wounds.

"Wow… I'm surprised he did that…" said Chopper.

"I'm not… I should have expected that would have happened… we're two very different people… because of the battle… I'm going assume it's the same for everyone else… but to a lesser extent…" said Brago R.

On deck Sherry was yelling at Brago S.

"I can't believe you did that!" yelled Sherry, "I was hopping that you would at least get along with yourself but you attacked him!"

Brago S just ignored his bookkeeper and walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" she yelled.

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Sanji.

"Dinner!" yelled both Luffy and Zatch L both ran in fallowed closely by Shion, Lori and Sakura.

"Smells good…" said Lori.

"It sure does…" said Shion.

"Can we eat now!" asked Luffy and Zatch L.

"No wait for the others…" said Sanji.

"Aww…" whined both.

It almost took 10 minutes as the ship had twice as many occupants on the ship.

"Yay!" cheered Luffy.

"Let's eat!" said Zatch L.

Everyone but Brago S ate the food, Brago S just sat there.

"This is the best food I have ever had…" said Sherry.

"Why thank you!" said Sanji with pink hearts floating around him.

"It is very good…" said Sakura.

"This food is very delicious…" said Lori.

"You are defiantly one of the best I have ever met…" said Shion.

"Quit trying to get me to eat…" said Brago S getting up.

"After dinner we're going to have a meeting so you should stay…" said Kiyo.

"Hmmm…" said Brago S ignoring them.

Then suddenly he collapsed... everyone was confused then Sakura noticed Kinky holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Enough to take ot a full grown bull elephant… but being a mamodo it will work it way though his system by the time everyone's done with dinner…" said Kinky.

"Kinky…" growled Sakura.

"Is she like this all the time?" asked Usopp.

"This is her being good…" said Yuki S.

Sakura's eye twitched… "I have something to show you outside…" said Sakura.

"What?" asked Kinky.

Both left and they heard Sakura yelled "I HATE THAT RABBIT!" then as she walked back in alike nothing happened.

"Don't worry… she's immortal…" said Sakura then taking a bite to eat.

"She's a little brutal…" said Nami's Tia now referred to as Tia N.

"I think she deserves it…" muttered Kiyo.

After everyone had eaten they discussed this matter…

"So you think that the reason why Nya and Kolulu were sent back ot the human world was because of this matter…" said Megumi.

"What are you talking about…" asked Luffy.

"I'll explain… you see Nya and Kolulu books were burned in our world…" said Shion.

"Really…" said Sanji.

"It's true but they were sent back recently… it would make sense, I'm assuming no one here had their books burned… right?" asked Sherry.

"Your right…" said Robin.

"So they were sent back for this…" said Kaya.

"That's right… I guess it wouldn't have worked right otherwise…" sauid Kiyo.

"We have something I we need to talk about… I knew that this was going to happen…" said Sakura.

"A prophetic dream?" asked Yuki S.

"Prophetic dream?" asked everyone in the room but Yuki S and Brago S who was still a little loopy from when Kinky shot him with the tranquilizer.

"Pie!" said the loopy Brago S.

"I have the ability to see the future in my dreams sometimes… I saw a fight and I think it might be an upcoming fight we're going to face…" said Sakura.

"Can you tell us anything important…" asked Luffy.

"I'm going to keep quiet about most of that dream… expect that I learned Sherry, Usopp and Luffy's from it…" said Sakura.

"That so cool…" said Luffy.

"Thanks…" said Sakura.

"What else should we talk about…" said Kiyo.

There was a loud thud on the deck…

"What was that?" asked Tia N.

Kinky came into the room and said "Oh just a bunch of those monster things, with some Tuxedo Mask wanna be… nothing much…" said Kinky.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

Then everyone realized what she just said.

"Wait…" said Kiyo.

"A bunch of those monster thing with some tuxedo mask wanna be?" yelled everyone but Brago.

"Wait what's a "Tuxedo Mask?" asked Luffy.

"It doesn't matter…" said Nami.

Everyone existed the Galley and saw all those monsters and a blonde man wearing a green tuxedo with a dark green mask covering his eyes.

"He is a Tuxedo Mask wanna be…" said Sakura.

"Your right…" said Shion.

"So the chosen 8… or 16… it's confusing… have some to fight…" said the Tuxedo Mask wanna be.

"Who are you?" asked Kiyo.

"I'm Mystery Mask of the Knowlie…" said the Tuxedo Mask wanna be named Mystery Mask.

"That can't be your real name right…" said Sanji.

"It's not just my alias… just go my minions…" said Mystery Mask.

"All right time for a fight…" said Luffy grinning right.

"Um… maybe we should make a plan first…" said Kiyo.

Luffy didn't listen… "You really Zatch…" said Luffy.

Zatch L nodded.

"Hello…" said Kiyo.

"You know Luffy… Kiyo sounds like he has a good idea…" said Nami.

Still he didn't listen.

Mystery Mask let his monsters loose while Luffy and Zatch L ran towards them poised to fight… despite everyone else thinks it's a better idea for a plan…

Next Time: It's a fight between the mysterious Mystery Mask... Kiyo has a plan... Luffy won't listen... What will happen and why is Kinky singing a parody of "Can't Touch This"?

A/N: If you hadn't figured out the how the mamodos will be referred is uses the name of the mamodo fallowed by the first letter of their first name (with the exception of Fulgore's Kanchome). I hope that helps...


	4. The First Battle

A/N: In this chapter Kinky performs a parody of "Can't Touch This", it's a parody... which I'm pretty sure are allowed on this site. Interesting fact, Kinky's parody is more or less based on "Can't Touch Me" from Family Guy... I was even listening to that song when I was writing that part...

Chapter 4: The First Battle

Luffy and Zatch L charged in… fighting the monsters…

Kiyo sighed… "This is stupid…"

"This is Luffy and Zatch…" said Tia N.

"I have a plan!" yelled Kiyo.

Luffy and Zatch L still fought… Kiyo grumbled at this.

"Is his arm stretching…" said Sakura watching Luffy and Zatch L fight.

"He's a rubber man…" said Sanji.

"I guess like Mr. Fantastic…" said Kolulu L.

"Well I guess we should fallow suit…" said Sakura.

Yuki shrugged and both began to fight along side Luffy… then most of the others fallowed suit, except for Nami, Tia N, Sherry, Brago S (still a little of it), Zatch K and Kiyo.

"Well you tried…" said Nami.

Sakura was doing both using Yuki while damaging the monsters while fighting them hand to hand… the monster she was about to attack her… frontally Kinky was right beside her.

"Kinky Shield!" she called out using the insane talking rabbit as a shield… the monsters claws broke on the rabbit.

"How did that happen?" asked Luffy.

"I'll tell you!" said Kinky, "Can't kill me!"

She took out a boom box from pocket space and it began to play a karaoke version of "Can't Touch This"

"J-j-j-j-just like that kid Kenny. So can't die can you see! I can shoot my head even set myself on fire, stabbed and disemboweled and take this little pill! Can't kill me! Can't kill me" sang Kinky.

"What is she doing?" asked Nami with eye twitching.

"Can't kill me!" sang Kinky.

"I think… she's creating a distraction…" said Kiyo.

"Stop Kinky time! I'm immortal I can light a fire and jump in it! Don't like it, eat my butt! Just for a moment give me a cut!" sang Kinky.

The monster began attacking her she of course dodged… Kiyo used this time to grabbed Luffy and Tia N grabbed Zatch L while Sherry motioned to the others to fallow them.

"Can't kill me! Yeah do the Kinky cut! Can't kill me!" sang Kinky.

The others managed to get to the back deck.

"I'm immortal Kinky, I'm better than Highlander, I can't get my head chopped off so take a gander… I've survived from drowning to gunshots. It's Kinky! Go Kinky! I'm so Kinky! Your Kinky! Let's see Bill Murray survive this way! Can't kill me!" sang Kinky finishing the song.

The monsters and Mystery Mask began to applaud the talking rabbit… until they realized that all the bookkeepers were gone.

"Where are they?" demanded Mystery Mask.

"I have no idea…" said Kinky.

Meanwhile Kiyo cleared his throat. "Okay as I was saying I have a plan…" said Kiyo,

"Why didn't you say that earlier…" said Luffy.

"You weren't listening!" yelled the rest of the Straw Hats

"Does anyone have a pen and a piece of paper on them…" said Kiyo.

"I do…" said Fulgore.

Taking out what looked like autograph paper and a pen… Kiyo sighed and began draw a diagram, was a circle with 8 points…

"Okay my idea is we get into a circle, we stand back to back with our counterparts… this way can use team work with our counterparts and also make sure that we're not going in blind…" said Kiyo.

"That's a pretty good idea…" said Shion.

"Wow you really smart… I don't think I could come up with that…" said Luffy.

"I think you're the main reason for setting up this plan…" said Nami.

"We need a distraction to get into this formation…" said Kiyo.

"The cheese burgers are flying this way…" said Brago S.

"I think he's still out of it…" said Chopper.

"Well according to this note Kinky gave me, she did the math with Brago's body and the fact he's a mamodo he should snap right about now…" said Sakura looking at her watch that was conveniently on her wrist.

"Ow… what happened… my head…" said Brago.

"The rabbit shot you with a tranquilizer gun…" said Sherry.

"I'll kill her…" mumbled Brago.

"It's a shame you missed the musical number…" said Tia N.

"Apparently she can't be killed…" said Zoro.

"Anyways…" said Kiyo who explained is plan to Brago.

"Now all we need is a distraction so we can get into formation…" said Kiyo.

"Leave the to me!" said Usopp.

Back at the lower deck…

"Tell me where they are now… or you will face an evil punishment…" said Mystery.

"What you going to kill me… are you stupid… I just did a musical number about I can't be killed…" said Kinky.

"That doesn't mean you can't be eaten…" said Mystery Mask.

One of them monsters ate her… however much like the Alien, she popped out the chest… however the creature survived.

"What the hell…" said Mystery Mask.

"I would do the musical number again but I don't want to…" said Kinky.

"That will be your punishment then…" said Mystery Mask.

"That's stupid…" said Kinky but got an evil idea… she was going to sing a different song… but before she could "The Barney Song" they heard Usopp yelled out "Smoke Star" fallowed by a huge smoke cloud surrounding them…

"Shoot I was going to have some fun too…" said Kinky.

When the smoke cleared they were surrounded, the bookkeepers and mamodo stood back to back.

"This needs from cool music…" said Kinky, she took out her boom box and it began ot play Magical Idol Kourin from, Nurse Witch Komugi.

"Put on something more appropriate!" yelled Sakura.

"Fine, fine…" said Kinky. She changed it to H.P.S.J from Bo-bobo.

"Maybe we should just ignore it…" said Nami.

Megumi nodded "Yeah…" she said.

"What's with her…" said Usopp.

"We wish we knew…" said Yuki S.

"This songs no good…" said Kinky.

She began to play the Naruto BGM Turn Over…

"You think you can defeat my monsters…" said Mystery Mask.

"We don't think… we know…" said Luffy.

All of them got their books ready.

"Zaker!" read Luffy.

"Ready Zatch…" said Kiyo pointing to the monster… "Zaker!"

Both shot their lighting… Zatch K hit more than Zatch L.

With Team Tia.

"We should try to our best…" said Megumi.

Nami nodded.

"Right!" said Both Tias.

"Saisu!" read both.

Both destroyed a few monsters.

With Team Kanchome.

"You ready…" said Sanji.

"Right…" said Kanchome S getting in position.

"Poruk!" read Sanji.

Kanchome S transformed into a ball, which Sanji kicked, Kanchome hit a few and destroyed the monsters… Fulgore and Kanchome F stood there with the9ir mouth gapped open.

"No way…" said Kanchome F.

"Their… a whole lot cooler than we are…" said Fulgore.

With Team Kolulu…

Both dark Kolulus were fighting the monsters… Lori was scared… she was trembling a bit

"You okay?" asked Zoro.

"I'm fine… I'm just not used to this fighting…" admitted Lori.

With Team Ponygon…

Both were fighting in Shudoruk armor…

"All right Ponygon!" cheered Kafk.

"You can do it Schneider…" cheered Chopper.

Ponygon K looked at Ponygon C.

"Meru… meru meur mei…" said Ponygon K (Translation: Does he… know your real name…)

"Meru!" said Ponygon C nodding (Translation: Yep!)

"Meru…" cried Ponygon K (Translation: Lucky…)

With Team Nya...

"Peruk!" read Shion.

Nya S grew in size and shot out quills at the monster… they couldn't move in pain.

"Kyadopan!" read Kaya.

Nya K began to slice those in pain with her claws.

"Looks like we already a good team…" said Shion.

"We're not the only ones…" said Kaya, she motioned over to Team Yuki.

With Team Yuki…

"Blizdo!" tread Usopp.

Yuki U sent out a wave of snow and ice… many of the monsters were trapped inside…

"Now it's our turn… Frostruk!" read Sakura.

Yuki S produced her snowman minions that only say "Happy Birthday!"

"You two already make a great team…" said Yuki U.

"We sure do! After all I'm the great Captain Usopp…" said Usopp.

"Yo! Captain Usopp… your legs are shaking…" said Kinky joining her owner's team.

Usopp was a little sacred and that made his legs shake of course.

And finally with Team Brago…

Both Robin and Sherry sighed at their partners… when not aiming at the monsters… they aimed at each other…

"Why only them…" asked Sherry.

"It's because one considers the other weaker, while the "weaker" one hates the "stronger" one for thinking of only himself…" said Robin.

Both Bragos didn't notice the monsters heading towards their bookkeepers… Sherry didn't know how to react however, Robin merely crossed her arms and gave a smirk. Suddenly the monsters were covered in many arms holding them back both Bragos stopped what they were doing… mainly because Brago S' eyes were nearly bursting out of their head. Brago R nodded and aimed for the monsters.

"Reis…" read Robin, right before the gravity ball hit, the arms disappeared.

"What… was that?" asked Sherry.

"Robin ate a devil fruit… like Luffy and Chopper…" explained Brago R.

"Lucky him…" thought Brago S.

Not too long later the last one was destroyed by Zatch L, the majority of the bookkeepers were breathing heavily.

"So you may have defeated me this time by I'll be back…" said Mystery Mask then he disappeared.

"That was tough…" said Kiyo.

"Tell me about it…" said Megumi.

Meanwhile Mystery Mask appeared in a strange dark place and three other people were there… all covered in shadows.

"So how was it?" asked a woman.

"Well they defeated my minions… with help from their counterparts… here's an interesting fact… they brought an immortal rabbit with them…" said Mystery Mask.

"Interesting… but I think we should I should show them our true power…" said the woman.

Later on the Merry Go…

Most of the mamodo were sleeping except for the two Bragos, the bookkeepers, Bragos and insane magical girl mascot were in the galley talking…

"This is going to be tough…" said Lori with sigh.

"It's just something we're going to have to get used to…" said Zoro.

"It's just I'm not used to fighting…" said Lori.

Kiyo knew it was true, Lori only had one mamodo battle ever… and it was hard for her… everyone in the room had some sort of battle experience… now she was forced into this… however the subject was quickly changed by the two Bragos… they were glaring lighting bolts at each other.

"I'm going to bed…" said both.

The glared at each other again… "Stop it…" they both said.

After a few minutes of yelling stop it at each other both left.

"They serially need to work on their team work…" said Sherry.

"I have an idea…" said Kinky.

Everyone turned the deranged rabbit.

"We chain them up, give them a deadly nerve agent, and in order to the antidote they have to saw off each other's leg" said Kinky.

Everyone stared at her while sweat dropping. Sakura grabbed the rabbit, went out side while punting her shouting "I HATE THAT RABBIT!"

"She does have a good idea…" said Robin.

The Straw Hats stared her.

"Robin… have you lost it?" asked Usopp.

"What I meant was part of it…" said Robin with a smirk.

She whispered it to the others… they all began to chuckle evilly… expect for Kiyo who commented, "At least it's not a Saw rip-off…"

Next Time: Buggy the Clown appears! However the Knowlie show off their true powers! What they do is something that will make our rag tag group of heroes save the day even more... meanwhile the two Bragos are handcuffed together, they must learn to get along before they can be free... where's a hacksaw when you need one?


	5. Stuck Together

A/N: Okay officially this takes place right after the current arc of Quest of Kings (I really need to work on it), there are references starting in this chapter to the events of the arc... such as Penny. Just thought you ought to know...

Chapter 5: Stuck Together

It was a quiet peaceful morning on the grand line… poetically the Going Merry most everyone was asleep with the exception of Zoro who was doing his morning exercises and Luffy and Zatch L watching the sun rise as usual… somewhere along the way they forgot about their guests IE their counterparts.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

"And I'm Zatch Bell and I'm going to be king of the mamodo!"

It didn't help that it was very early in the morning… during breakfast everyone but the two Bragos were awake… everyone from earth with the odd exception of Sakura.

"Will he do that a lot?" asked Kiyo.

"All the time…" said Nami.

"And why are you fully awake…" said Shion.

"Well that because I'm a morning person when School's not involved…" said Sakura happily.

"I can understand that…" said Tia M remembering what she saw the other day.

"Wait… if Brago is used to this like you… why isn't he here?" asked Zatch K referring to Brago R.

All the book keepers began to laugh evilly.

"Those two are about to get a crash course in working together…" said Sherry.

(Flashback)

All 16 book keepers were together the Galley…

"Tranquilizer?" asked Sherry.

Usopp held the gun Kink used earlier, his legs were shaking… at the same time.

"Sea Stone Cuffs?" asked Robin.

Nami held them up.

"Chloroform incase Usopp misses…" said Sherry.

Chopper held the bottle.

"Now it's time for out plan…" said Robin.

They got into the cabin where all the male mamodo were sleeping, Usopp managed to tranquilizer then before they woke up… then Nami with Megumi and Shion's help cuffed the two together.

"Are you sure they won't be mad when they wake up…" said Luffy.

"They will be… I know they will be…" said Sherry.

(End of Flashback)

All the mamodos stood in the room with the white eye look, their mouths were hanging open… sure Kiyo could be well… demonic at times and Robin did start out at the Straw hats enemy… but that what they did was evil…

"I think you still should chain them together, gave them poison and told them cut off their legs to get to the antidote…" said Kinky.

Okay so it was the lesser of two evils… but it was still evil…

Then there was a scream that rang out though out the ship.

Inside the men's cabin the Bragos had woken up next to each other and screamed…

"What are you doing sleeping next to me?" yelled Brago S.

"I should ask you the same thing…" said Brago R.

Both noticed the handcuffs…

"This should be easy to get off…" said Brago S, he began to try to break the handcuffs off… however… they were very hard to break… Brago R, realized something.

"Stop trying to break them…. It's nearly impossible…" said Brago R.

"What do you mean?" asked Brago S.

"These are made from Sea Stone… one of the hardest martial one the planet… it's nearly impossible to break it… it's harder than diamond… I think I know who did this…" said Brago R.

"That rabbit…": said Brago S.

"I was going to say Robin and Sherry…" said Brago R.

"That works too…" said Brago S.

They both ran towards the ladder after figure out a way to climb it… which took 10 minutes they go to the deck and went to the galley soon after… neither looked too happy.

"Sherry… Robin…" growled Brago S.

Sherry nervously laughed, "It was Kinky's idea…" said Sherry.

"No it wasn't I wanted a Saw rip-off… it was all Robin's idea…" said Kinky.

"You were the one who gave the idea…" said Robin.

What fallowed what yelling and screaming on both Brago, Sherry and Kinky's part while Robin spoke calmly… then Kiyo got angry… demonic angry.

"Enough!" yelled Kiyo, "All of us! All the book keepers had a hand planning it! Now I'm, supposing that most of us aren't proud of it! But please stop fighting!"

Everyone backed into a corner.

"Kiyo's scaring me…" said Zatch L.

"Yeah…" said Zatch K.

Kiyo clamed down clear his throat while claming down.

"Now I think the best way to forget this mess is to unlock home… now who had the key…" said Kiyo.

There was an awkward silence… "Who has the key…" said Kiyo realizing the answer.

"Oh no…" said Brago R also figuring out.

"Mwa ha ha!" laughed Kinky.

Kinky out of the room and the two Brago's fallowed.

All the bookkeepers sighed.

"What were we thinking?" asked Kafk.

"I guess we weren't…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Later they were approaching an island, everyone was preparing for landing.

"Kiyo?" asked Nami.

"Yeah Nami?" asked Kiyo.

"Can you please do something for me?" asked Nami.

"What?" asked Kiyo.

Nami whispered it in his ear, "You want me to do what!" yelled Kiyo who already knew that was bad…

"Well didn't you tell us we should try to get to know our counterparts…" said Nami.

Kiyo sighed, he did say that earlier at some point… "Great I have to baby sit three Zatchs…" said Kiyo with a sigh.

Meanwhile at the island… a certain circus themed ship was docked there.

"I'm positive that Straw Hats will land here…" said Buggy.

"I can sense them… they are near…" said Fein… "But I have a bad feeling... I don't know what…"

About a half an hour later…

Kiyo sighed heavily… sure there were days he hung out with Suzy and Zatch… but this… took the cake…

"Come back here Straw Hat!" yelled a marine.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a bounty!" yelled Kiyo.

"I thought I did…" said Luffy.

"Apparently not!" yelled Kiyo.

"How are we going to get away from them?" asked Zatch K.

Zatch L garbed onto Luffy's back.

"Well aren't you going to grab on?" asked Luffy.

Zatch K did and Kiyo reluctantly did.

Luffy stretched his arms to nearby building and launched him and his passengers way up high. With a crash they landed in an ally on the other side of town.

"Please… never… do… that… again…" said Kiyo.

This definitely was one of the worst days of his life.

"So Straw Hat we meet again…" said a voice.

All 4 turned around… and saw Buggy and Fein.

"Oh hey Bugsy and Fine… how have you been?" asked Luffy.

"It's Buggy and Fein!" yelled Buggy and Fein.

"I remember him…" thought Kiyo, "I guess he's still around in this world… and has a clown for a partner…" he began to sweat drop.

"That's strange…" said Fein.

He pointed to the two Zatchs.

"That's right… it is… what's going on…" said Buggy.

"It's nothing… really… I see you have business with Luffy so I'll be leaving…" said Kiyo.

"Don't you haven't seen our true power yet…" said a voice.

They looked up and saw a girl sitting on a nearby balcony with blonde hair, glasses and dressed strangely…

"My name is Rose and I'm member of the Knowlie… it's a pressure to meet you…" said the girl, producing a flower.

"That girl's a mamodo…" said Fein.

"Why bother… we'll burn her book after Straw Hats…" said Buggy.

"Burn my book… sorry but I'm not in the battle for King…" giggled Rose.

The monsters appeared from nowhere…

"I know your Luffy's enemy or something… I don't know the story… but you should get out of here now…" said Kiyo.

"Why should I?" said Buggy.

"It's a shame you should listen… do it…" said Rose.

One of the shot a beam at Buggy… there was a bright mauve light… as both Buggy and Fein were sucked into the book, it fell to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"Oh that… the way we're to stop the mamodo battle is to force both mamodo and book keeper into the book…" said Rose, "We can't get the chosen 8 of both worlds… until every mamodo still in the battle is gone… however even then we can't get the Earth mamodos…"

Luffy, Kiyo and both Zatchs were shocked.

"Why are you doing this?" yelled Kiyo.

"Because we want to…" laughed Rose.

"That's terrible…" said Luffy.

He began to think of his friends… and one of his enemies for the battle for King.

"What about my friends… and what about Trent?" yelled Luffy.

"If they haven't already been sucked up they will be…" said Rose with a smirk, "don't worry there's no pain… they're just in nothingness… just nothingness…"

Luffy thoughts still cross to his friends… "How dare you!" he yelled.

Kiyo smirked… he knew Luffy was his polar opposite in most things but this was one thing they felt the same.

"Kiyo… you take care of the monsters… I'm taking care of her…" said Luffy.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" said Kiyo.

But of course it fell on deaf ears.

"Is he like this all the time?" asked Kiyo.

"What do you mean?" asked Zatch L.

"Note to self: Ask Nami later…" he thought.

Then he pointed at the some of the monster.

"Zaker!" he read.

Zatch K's lighting destroyed some of the monsters.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy.

He socked Rose in the face, "Didn't you know it's not polite to strike a lady…" said Rose.

Her arm became a vine covered in thorns and wrapped it around Luffy's arm, Luffy gritted his teeth.

"Zaker!" read Luffy

Zatch L's lighting hit Rose… her arm returned to normal.

"Damn… I'll take my leave… I just hope my monster finish you off…" said Rose who disappeared.

"Okay Kiyo… let's do it!" said Luffy.

"That's what I've been doing…" said Kiyo rolling his eyes.

They managed to take out all the monsters a while later…

"Luffy are you okay?" asked Kiyo looking at Luffy's arm.

"It will be a-okay!" said Luffy giving the thumbs up with the arm that was injured by rose… there was a few small wounds but nothing more serous than that…

"That's good…" said Kiyo.

He looked to Fein's book… "I wonder what we should do…" he thought.

Meanwhile on the Merry Go…

"I didn't think it would come down to this…" said Brago S.

"I can't believe your going to do this…" said Brago R.

Brago S took out a hacksaw… and placed it near his arm.

"Sweet!" yelled Kinky coming from nowhere holding a video camera.

Both Bragos smirked.

"Gravirei!" came Robin's voice.

Kinky was forced to deck, knocked out with anime swirl eyes. Sakura began to do a body search, after tossing a few guns… and finding one of the black mail photos of Kiyo she found the key. She handed the key to Sherry, after pocketing the black mail photo knowing Kiyo would want it.

"So are you two going to try and get along…" said Sherry.

"Whatever…" said Brago S.

"At least it's a start…" said Robin.

"I HATE THAT RABBIT!" yelled Sakura punting Kinky a long ways.

Later after everyone returned there was a meeting…

"What!" shouted everyone surprised.

"It's true so their plan is trap everyone in their books…" said Kiyo.

"And when they have everyone else, they're be able to do it us…" said Zatch L.

"It figures Buggy would be the first person…" said Nami.

"How many do you know of in the battle…" said Megumi.

"Well there's Hyde, M.A., Keahi, Penny, Won Rei, Rops, and a few others… that we know of…" said Zoro.

"So what did you do to their book… you didn't burn it…" said Nami.

"No of course not…" said Luffy.

"Not with the state it's in now anyway…" said Kiyo.

"So what did you do?" asked Tia N.

"I left a note inside the book… saying that if someone in Buggy's found the book to protect it and also what's going on… I signed it anonymous of course…" said Kiyo.

The next day one of the lesser members of Buggy's crew found the book… Buggy's crew didn't know how to react… of course… for some odd reason… they did blame Luffy in Buggy's stead…

Next Time: The Knowlie haven't been attacking them lately... which means its boring... especially for Shion, Lori and Sakura... what happens when three girls forget extremely board... they set people up... or try... and their targets are: Kiyo and Megumi and Usopp and Kaya... watch out... board Jr. High school run amuck...


	6. Never get Jr High School Girls Bored

A/N: Well haven't worked on this one in a long time. This chapter idea was good one paper... but hard to work with. And as usual... if there's a story you want me to update that not on the list, please PM me or review. Thanks... and enjoy!

Chapter 6: Never get Jr. High School Girls Bored

The Knowlie were having a meeting about Rose's failure in defeating Luffy, Kiyo and both Zatchs.

"It isn't my fault…" said Rose.

"I agree… you had no idea that we react that way… he bested you combat…" said Mystery Mask.

"I have a plan… though it will take a day or two to prepare" said a man.

"What the plan?" asked a woman.

"Okay here it is…" said the man.

Two days later… nothing happened… well stuff did happen… Storms, rival pirate attacks, marine attacks but no Knowlie attacks… or to a lesser extent a mamodo rival showing up… this made Shion, Lori and Sakura very bored, mostly because their mamodo were hanging out with their counterparts… they had nothing to do. All three of them were lying on the deck looking at the sky.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Sakura.

"I have one…" said Shion suddenly getting up, "Let's a play a version of Baseball Jaken!"

All three of them heard immature giggling that had a hint of an Italian accent.

"I will not play that game!" yelled Sakura.

"Where did you get that idea…" asked Lori.

Before Shion could answer Sakura said "I brought some mange with me… one of them contains Baseball Jaken as a study game…"

Shion sighed… "Yes… that's where I got it…" she said with a sigh.

Lori suddenly got an idea, "Hey remember… what we were talking about at the picnic?" she asked.

"Oh about Kiyo and Megumi?" asked Shion.

"Yeah I was thinking… we fix them up!" said Lori.

Kiyo who was reading a book he barrowed from Robin got a sudden chill. So did Megumi who was enjoying the view.

"What was that?" they thought.

Back with the screaming girls…

"Also why not Kaya and Usopp…" said Sakura.

"They do make a pretty cute couple.." said Shion.

That's when Usopp who was working an invention and Kaya who was talking with Sherrie got a strange chill.

"What was that?" thought both.

"Okay… how would we do it." said Sakura.

"Wait… would Kinky hear about our plans and do something?" asked Shion.

"We won't worry about Kinky for a while…" said Sakura.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sanji was cooking something, he went into the freezer and jumped at what he saw… a frozen Kinky.

Sanji blinked then figured Sakura must of frozen her and put her in there to keep her out of trouble.

Back with the three girls.

"So I froze her using Yuki's powers then stuck her in the freezer. Probably my only chance too since she'll probably cat on." said Sakura.

Both girls stared at her with big sweat drops.

"She's immortal remember… so it's okay." said Sakura who gave a heavy sigh.

The other continued to sweat drop… but Sakura cleared her throat.

"Okay we need some ideas." said Sakura.

The three began to whisper to each other their plans on how to set them up.

Later Sakura approached Kiyo.

"Say hey Kiyo!" said Sakura.

"Hey." said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"That didn't come out right." said Sakura.

"Um… I was wondering… what do you think of Megumi." said Sakura.

Kiyo sweat dropped…

"Hey! Kiyo… can I get your help over here?" asked Nami.

Kiyo had sense become a sort of assistant to Nami when it came to navigation, due to his intelligence he was able to help read maps.

"I have to go. We'll talk later." said Kiyo.

As he left Sakura sighed…

"I didn't even get to ask him." thought Sakura.

Meanwhile Lori approached Megumi.

"Oh hey Megumi." said Lori some what awkwardly.

"Hi." said Megumi.

"I was wondering something." said Lori.

"What?" asked Megumi?

"I was wondering what do you think of Kiyo?" asked Lori.

Megumi began to blush a lot.

"He's a good friend, right?" asked Lori.

Megumi blushed even more.

"Or is he more?" asked Lori.

"Please don't tell Kiyo… I would rather tell him my feelings myself." said Megumi.

"Okay." said Lori with a sweat drop.

And so it was meeting after asking Kiyo and Megumi.

"So what happened ?" asked Shion.

"I couldn't ask Kiyo, Nami needed him with help with the maps." said Sakura with a heavy sigh.

"Megumi wants to tell Kiyo her feelings herself… so… I'd feel kind of guilty if we tried to set them up." said Lori.

"You two will see about Usopp and Kaya. I'll sit this one out." said Sakura.

The other two nodded in agreement.

IT was decided that Lori would ask Usopp… however… remember the earlier invention that was mentioned? Well it sort of exploded and Chopper was treating his wounds.

"So what happened to him?" asked Lori.

"His invention exploded and he got a lot splinters in hit butt." said Yuki U.

"I see…" said Lori with a big sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Shion, she met up with Kaya.

"Say Kaya, I was wondering what do you think of Usopp?" asked Shion.

Kaya blushed slightly, "Well Usopp is a very special friend. I used to very sick and he would always tell me stories that would make me feel better and without him, I probably wouldn't be here…"

"That's nice." said Shion, "She didn't admit her feelings" she thought with a sweat drop.

And so there was another meeting with the girls.

"So what happened?" asked Sakura.

"Usopp's injured so I couldn't ask him." said Lori.

"Kaya didn't admit she has feelings for him so I didn't want to push her." said Shion.

"Looks like there's nothing to do…" sighed Sakura/

The three girls fell backwards and looked at the sky while they watched the clouds.

"If we can't set them up… what do we do then." said Shion.

The three of them laid in silence.. .when Sakura got an idea.

"Do you guys know how to do the Hare Hare Yukai? I brought my MP3 player and speakers." said Sakura.

"No… but I've been wanting to learn." said Shion.

"The Hare Hare Yukai? What's that?" asked Lori blinking.

"Okay. I'm Haruhi, Shion you're Mikuru and Lori… you're Yuki…" said Sakura staring at Lori like she was living in a cave for a very long time.

And so Sakura was teaching them the dance… Kiyo, Nami and Luffy watched them.

"What are they doing?" asked Nami.

"It looks like Sakura is teaching them a popular dace form out world…" said Kiyo, "Though in my opinion, Lori would look better in the Mikuru role."

Nami and Luffy stared at him.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Never mind." said Kiyo (and he was glad they didn't know that was other, even Zatch didn't know he was secretly a fan).

That's when a wind ripped though the area, it was a very harsh wind… so harsh that the waves rocked everything thing… it didn't last very long… but it still fierce none the less.

"What was that?" asked Nami.

"I have no idea." said Kiyo.

"It must have been a mystery wind." said Luffy.

Both Nami and Kiyo stared at him.

"Oh no!" they heard Fulgore yell out, "Kanchome's spell book is gone."

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Kiyo.

After hearing g this, everyone on the ship went to go check where they last put their spell books and all of them were gone… however where Luffy put his was a note with an eternal pose and for a map… this called for a meeting.

"Come to this island to get your spell books back, signed the Knowlie." read Kiyo.

"That's a dirty trick." said Tia N.

"And if I know evil jerks… it's going to get dirtier." said Kinky.

Everyone stared at Kinky.

"How did you get unfrozen so fast?" asked Sakura.

"It's a funny story… I'll have to tell you sometime." said Kinky with a big grin.

"We're never going to find out… are we?" asked Yuki S/

"Nope… you're not." said Kinky.

"Nami… how long it take to get us to the island?" asked Luffy.

"According to the map they gave us… not for a long time." said Nami.

"Okay… we have to find a way to get the books back." said Luffy.

Everyone nodded in agreement… after all this time they had gone too far.

Next Time: They reach the island to find that they had set up a barrier that prevents anyone with "Super powers" from entering... in other words the Mamodo, Luffy, Robin, Chopper and Sakura can't enter! What will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
